monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terri and Terry Perry
Terri and Terry Perry is a two-headed monster with two eyes (but only one on each head), as well as members of the Oozma Kappa fraternity. Bio Monsters University When it comes to Terri and Terry, it’s hard not to ask, “Are two heads really better than one?” These bickering brothers have little in common: Terri with an “i” is a real romantic who’s quick to spot the silver lining in any situation, while older brother Terry with a “y” sports a more cynical outlook on life. If they can stop squabbling long enough to work with their Oozma Kappa brothers—they might be able to put their heads together—literally—and find their place in Monsters University’s Scare Program once and for all. In Monsters University, when Mike and Sulley join Oozma Kappa, they introduce themselves, and help with the initiation for Mike and Sulley. In the first Scare Games challenge, the Toxicity Challenge, they both get pelted and swollen by the stinging glow urchins in the course. Later, when Mike talks to the group, they explain that they are very skilled with the arts of magic and illusion. During the next Scare Games challenge, the two help distract the librarian by shouting and dancing really loudly. At the ROR party, they are seen dancing with members of PNK before being humiliated, along with the other members of OK. As discouraged as the others, Terri and Terry are seen back at the house, before Mike gets the group to show them Monsters, Inc. to get their spirits back up. After escaping the security guards with the others, the group is more enthusiastic than ever the next day to try to win the games. Ms. Squibbles also makes the twins a sweater with the OK symbol on it. The team keeps succeeding in the games, which lead up to the final event, where they all get to scare. When their turn comes up, they are up against Chet Alexander in the ROR team. When in the simulator, they use their talent of illusion to fool the child simulation into looking like a human. However, as they get closer, they reveal their true form and startle it. After the team wins, they are celebrating with the others until Mike finds out that Sulley cheated to make Mike look good, and runs away heartbroken. However, when they find out that Mike went into the human world, they, along with the other OK members, try to save him. They distract the guards, allowing Sulley to go into the door that Mike went into. When Mike and Sulley return and are escorted by the CDA, Roz assures Terry that whatever happens to the two is up to Dean Hardscrabble. When Mike and Sulley tell their fraternity brothers that they were expelled, Terry and Terri assure that the team has been let back into the scaring program, as Hardscrabble was impressed by their skills in the games. After the group say their final goodbyes to Mike and Sulley, they leave. In the credits of the film, a scare card of Terry and Terri is seen, indicating that they eventually graduated and became scarers at Monsters, Inc. Personality Terri and Terry are a bit different, but usually tend to agree with each other. Terri is more energetic and eager than Terry, who is more calm and relaxed. The two sometimes bicker, but try to work as a team during the Scare Games. Terri is a dance major at MU, while Terry is a literature major. They are both masters of the arts of magic and illusion. Description Terri and Terry have two heads, eight long orange-striped tentacles, and four arms. Terri is the smallest and has one horn; Terry is the tallest and has two horns. Both have one eye each, and buck teeth. They also wear a green sweatshirt with two neck holes for them, and four sleeves. Appearances Films *''Monsters University'' Shorts *''Party Central'' Video Games *''Disney Infinity'' Trivia * Terry is voiced by Dave Foley, who also voiced Flik in A Bug's Life. * Terri and Terry's heads are shaped like the letters at the end of their names, especially judging by the shapes of their horns: "i"'s horn resembles a tittle (the dot above the lowercase i and j) while "y"'s horns resemble the arms of a y and his neck resembles its tail. * Terri and Terry's personalities resemble that of Zak and Wheezie's (a conjoined dragon brother/sister duo) from the old PBS kids animated TV series Dragon Tales, with Terry/Zak being the calmer twin and Terri/Wheezie being the more hyperactive twin. The only difference is that Wheezie is female and Terri is male. Gallery MonstersUniversityTerriandTerry1.png Terry&terri3.jpg Terry&terri4.jpg Terry&terri5.jpg Terry&terri6.jpg Terri and Terry.jpg S445 63pub.pub16.143.jpg TerriandTerryPerry6.png Monsters_university_terry_and_terrie.jpg Terri and Terry's lessons and photo.jpg Terri dancing.jpg Terri and Terry with balloons.jpg Terri and Terry looking at each other.jpg Terri and Terry using cards.jpg Terri and Terry's ID cards.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-09-08h15m24s138.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h11m53s160.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-12h01m09s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h02m16s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h10m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h41m28s238.png MonstersUniversity.Blog19.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.03.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.59.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.50.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.59.43 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h39m20s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h21m20s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h31m13s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h21m28s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h09m31s160.png Screen Shot 2013-11-19 at 7.44.08 PM.png 15 Terry and Terri Perry.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-02-10h12m42s233.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h16m11s54.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h50m17s8.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h47m22s59.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h47m06s128.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-23h46m58s31.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-23h46m49s186.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-23h47m31s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h49m12s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-11h11m12s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h47m30s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h47m19s168.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h27m16s226.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h34m05s209.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h33m54s71.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h39m21s30.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h39m36s189.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h56m18s209.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h07m53s74.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m21s130.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-20h12m59s8.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-20h17m48s69.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h19m38s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h07m30s84.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h07m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h12m40s104.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h13m05s99.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m05s224.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m27s177.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h21m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m35s0.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-14h39m21s30.png ^_^.png Category:Monsters Category:Students Category:Oozma Kappa Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Scarers Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters, Inc. Employees Category:Party Central Characters Category:Multi-Armed Category:Multi-Legged Category:Multi-Headed Category:Cyclops Category:Aliens